


The magic of Christmas.

by CloudBusting85



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: Patsy's idea of decorating the Christmas tree doesn't go as planned.
Kudos: 8





	1. Tinsel,Baubles and Christmas trees

A/N:A festive themed modern day AU.  
I decided to challenge myself to write a story every day untill the twelfth,so this was written in one evening but I hope it will spread a little bit of festive cheer!

“What part of wait for me to get back from work to put the Christmas tree up,did you not understand?”Said Patsy

“Patsy it’s 7.30 you said you’d be back at 7 we couldn’t wait any longer,all we did was spread all the decorations out.”

“Fine but can you at least wait for me to get change before you put the tree up.” replied Patsy

“Hurry up we’ve been waiting for you for ages at this rate we won’t put anything up till new years day.” Joked Delphi

“I hope that’s not cheek coming out of your mouth Delphi.” said Patsy

Delia laughed and Patsy shot a look at her.

Patsy went up stairs to get dressed and Delia went back into the lounge.

“Look mummy Tillie is a Christmas tree.” said Evie as she pointed at her younger sister and proceeded to wrap the Christmas lights around Tillie's legs.

Delia laughed and walked over and put a bauble on Tillie's finger and stuck a star on the top of her head which caused the two youngest girls to break out into a fit of giggles.

“Evie pass me that tinsel and I’ll turn you into a Christmas tree.”Said Delpi as she gestured towards the box of decorations.

Dephi wrapped her sister up in the tinsel.

“I feel like Egyptian mummy wrapped up in tinsel.” laughed Evie.

Tillie and Evie waddled around the room with the very little remaining movement they had left in their legs.

“Mummy wrap up Delphi like a Christmas tree mummy.”said Tillie

Delphi shook her head“It’s alright I’ll just watch.”

“Now Delphi you’re never too old to be a Christmas tree mummy,even at the very old age of eleven.”responded Delia as she walked towards Delphi tinsel at the ready.

Delia chased Delphi around the sofa and coffee table in the living room.

Delphi managed to escape the living room and ran towards the stairs so that she could seek safety in her room when she ran at full force into Patsy.

“Goodness Delphi,why are you running around the house like a headless chicken.” laughed Pasty.

“Mums gone crazy so I’m running for cover.”

At that Delia grabbed Delphi’s by the arm causing her to squeal with excitement ,followed by Tillie and Evie who were still dressed as Christmas trees.

“Delia why do Tillie and Evie look like they just rolled around in all the Christmas decorations.”questioned Patsy

“There Christmas tree mummys,gosh Pasty you’re not very observant are you!”Laughed Delia

“And we are here to capture Delphi and turn her into a Christmas tree mummy as well.” exclaimed Tillie

Delphi sighed.  
“Fine I surrender” as she let Delia wrap the tinsel around her head.

“Mummy your not very Christmassy,We are all Christmassy and your not.” said Evie

Tillie and Evie looked at each other with a devilish look,they smiled at Delphi who nodded and Delia.

“Charge.” they all shouted as they charged towards Patsy in an attempt to wrap her up in the Christmas lights.

“When I said we could decorate the tree tonight,this is not what I signed up for.” Laughed Pasty.

They spent the next hour seeing how many baubles they could clip to Patsy with washing pegs before Delia made the girls hot chocolate and they went to bed,they never did actually get round to putting up the Christmas tree that evening.


	2. Reindeer on the loose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia go for a date and back at home there is a reindeer in their garden!

Chapter two: Reindeer on the loose.

Patsy and Delia were off for date night,Patsy had planned it all and left it a surprise for Delia.

“Pats you should know by now I don’t like surprises.” moaned Delia

“Oh hush now and stop complaining and get ready and dress warm because it’s cold outside and where we are going is probably going to be colder.” replied Patsy

There was a knock at the door.  
“I’ll get it.” shouted Delphi

Delphi opened the door. 

“Delphi who is it?” shouted Patsy from upstairs.

“It’s Angie and May.” replied Delphi

“Well don’t let them freeze outside,invite them in,” shouted Delia

Patsy came down the stairs.

“Hello girls,thank you for coming to babysit.” said Patsy

“It’s no problem,we both needed to get out of the house.” replied Angela

“Have you both got a lot of studying to do?” asked Patsy

“ We’ve got University exams as soon as we go back.” said Angela

“I’ve already had some of my oral and listening exams but i’ve still go some written exams left to do.” said May

“I’ve got all my exam,plus my placement report to write up from my placement diary.”

“Oh I remember the days of nursing placements!” replied Delia

“Oh well best of luck to the both of you and Angela let us know if you need any help and May as much as I’d love to help I’m not sure what I’d be able to contribute.” said Delia

“What are you saying we have quite a lot of languages in this house English and Welsh, my knowledge of French isn’t that bad I managed to not get us lost in france when we travelled the world,our combined effort at spanish.” remarked Patsy

“Yes but thats not going to help May with her degree now really is it!” replied Delia  
“Suit yourself.”said Patsy as she rolled her eyes.

“How’s your brothers?”asked Delia

“Teddy's currently driving everyone up the wall with his lack of drive to actually get his Christmas homework started and Timothy’s good he skyped us last week his job in Canada is going really well and he’s just bought a house with his fiance and mum says hopefully we can go and visit in the summer.”explained May.

“That’s good.” smiled Delia

Patsy and Delia dressed up warm and got ready to go out.

“Girls,bed no later than ten thirty and yes you can have some chocolate but a sensible amount please.” said Patsy as she hugged each of the girls goodbye.

“Have a good time.” Angela said

“Call if there are any problems.”

“We will don’t worry.” replied May.

Patsy and Delia got into the taxi and headed off into the night.

They arrived at their first stop of the night.

“Ice skating,” laughed Delia

“What’s so funny Delia.” replied Patsy

“I’m going to break something,you know how clumsy I am,plus i’m not as young a nimble as I used to be,I’ve got old woman bones”

“Oh hush you,you’ll be fine and stop mentioning you’re bone age because if you’ve got old bones I’ve got really old bones.”Laughed Patsy.

The two of them got their skates and went on the ice.

Delia refused to let go of the sides.

“Deels you’re acting like you’ve never ice skated in your life.”

“We haven’t been in six years.”

“But we used to go all the time when we were studying to be nurses.”

“Yes but I wasn’t old then,I hadn’t had two children and I had very few cares in the world.Now I just don’t want to break a bone and look like a fool.”

“Oh Deels you started looking like a fool years ago.” 

Delia glared at Patsy.

Patsy took note of the glare she was being given.

“ Try and catch me!” laughed Patsy as she skated away from Delia

Delia sighed and continued to inch around the edge of the rink

………………………………………………………………………….

Back at the Mount-Busby residence the girls were all sat on the sofas watching a Christmas film,surrounded by piles of blankets and bowls of popcorn.

“Im thirsty,I'm going to get a drink.” said Evie as she got up off the sofa to go and get a drink,she walked into the kitchen.She opened the fridge and pulled out the cartoon of juice and filled her cup as she went to put it back in the fridge she saw something outside the window.  
She rubbed her eyes in disbelief but it was still there when she opened her eyes.

“Angela,May,Delphi,Tillie come quickly you’ve got to see this,theres a reindeer in our garden!” she exclaimed

“I’m not falling for that trick,just so you can take my seat.” said Dephi

“It’s true come look.”

A few seconds later they all came into the kitchen.

“Oh gosh wow,there actually is one.” laughed Angela

“How cool,I wonder if Santa lost it.” said Tillie

“Don’t be silly Tillie,Santa’s reindeer live with him in the North Pole.”remarked Evie

“What’s the reindeer doing in the middle of our garden.” laughed Delphi

“Who knows.” said May

“Where did it come from?”exclaimed Evie

“Maybe the garden centre down the road,they had them last year.” said Delphi

“Is it still open?”asked Angela

“I think it’s closed.” replied Delphi

“It looks cold ,can we let it inside.” pleased Tillie

“Tillie it can’t come inside.” explained May

“Can we at least feed it,it looks hungry.” Said Evie

The girls looked through the fridge and pulled out some carrots and apples.  
They cut them up and Angela opened the window and threw them out into the garden, the reindeer looked at them as though to say thank you and then it began to eat the food.

“I’m going to call the RSPCA to see if they can do anything.” replied Angela

“Right why don’t we think of a name for our new friend.” replied May 

“Sparkle.” said Evie

“ Shiny” said Tillie

“Or maybe tinsel” said Evie

“Or Bauble.” said Tillie

“Or Alan.” laughed Evie 

“Or Steve.” laughed Tillie

“The third.” laughed Delphi

“What that’s not a name.” said Tillie 

“Yes it is,it’s name is Sparkle Shiny Tinsel bauble Alan Steve the third,” replied Delphi

The two girls burst into laughter.

Angela walked back into the room.

“They said they will send someone soon” explained Angela

……………………………………………………………………………………

Delia and Patsy finished up their ice skating and went out to dinner.

Delia blocked Patsy’s attempt to steal her food with her fork.

“Hey,share your dessert with me.” moaned Patsy

“Well if you wanted it you should have ordered this one.”

“But I wanted the one I had and so I thought if you had one and I had the other id get to taste both.”Wined Patsy

“Well tough luck,it’s mine and I’m going to eat all of it in front of you.” Said Delia as she ate the cake.

They finished the meal and Delia went up the pay the bill and came back with a box.

“What’s in the box?”Asked Patsy

“I felt bad for not sharing my dessert but it was so delicious so I might have ordered another one of all the cake on their menu for us all to sample tomorrow as a family.”

“Deels they had like twenty cake on their menu.”

“Why do you think the box is so big!”laughed Delia

“Come on lets get home and hope the girls haven’t driven May and Angela crazy!”

They hopped in a taxi to go home. 

The taxi pulled up in the drive

“Patsy why on earth is there a horsebox in our driveway.”

“Don’t look at me you’re last surprise happened ages ago,this is just as much a surprise for me as it is for you!”

Patsy and Delia walked into the house.

Tillie came running to see them.  
“Mummy where’s the key to the garden,Sparkle Tinsel Bauble Alan Steve the Third is stuck in the garden and the man said we need to open the gate so he can put him in his van.”

“What on earth.” said Delia and Patsy in unison

“There’s a reindeer in our garden.” said Tillie as she grabbed their hands and dragged them out to the back of the house.

“See look!” she said pointing at the reindeer.

“Oh goodness,look like you all had an exciting night.”laughed Delia.


End file.
